


amissis domi

by friend_wife



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Broken Families, Curses, Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Future Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Multi, Past Child Abuse, The End (Minecraft), The Nether (Minecraft)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friend_wife/pseuds/friend_wife
Summary: Hey! The entirety of this world is built WITHOUT influence from any existing mythologies. Gods and Goddesses present in this fic are made up for the sake of the fic, and are not meant to portray existing deities. Just keep that in mind during this as godly parents come in and out of the story!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreedomFlier (JynX245)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JynX245/gifts).



> Hey! The entirety of this world is built WITHOUT influence from any existing mythologies. Gods and Goddesses present in this fic are made up for the sake of the fic, and are not meant to portray existing deities. Just keep that in mind during this as godly parents come in and out of the story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A five year war between the three planes of existence has finally come to an end. Philza, (ruler of the Nether) reconnects with his son, Techno, for the first time since the start of the war. Furious over Phil's surrender, Techno demands answers from his father. When told there was no win in sight due to Techno's immaturity and failure to kill Dream, Techno decides he doesn't need a war to accomplish his plans.

The War had  _ finally _ ended. Nearly five whole years of this, and it was really over. Phil drew back, said he knew when he was fighting a losing battle, and turned around. Nether soldiers retreated through their portal. End soldiers disappeared underground. For the first time since this has all started, the world was at peace. 

At least, that’s what Techno likes everyone to think. 

Technoblade, son of Phil, a minor god of war and destruction. He was the least happy about the end of the war. He had done only a small part of his grand plan. Eliminating a fellow minor god? Especially the minor god of the hunt? It was only a _ taste _ of what he had planned. There was a hearth to extinguish, an End to seize, gods to kill. Five years was hardly anything!

Frantic would be the word here. Frantic footsteps echo through the dark halls of Phil’s bastion. In fact, it’s the only sound in the whole of the bastion aside from the roar of fire outside. Techno would find it strange if he didn’t already know those lazy fucking piglins were ‘resting’ after the battle. As if they even  **needed** it. Large Blackstone doors separate him from his father, and it’s quick work pushing them open. The doors slam on the walls, causing an exhausting look god to lift his head. Phil doesn’t smile, it had been a while since the two had been in the same room. 

When this had all started, it was because Phil felt genuinely wronged. There had been frequent visits of Overworld citizens to the Nether. Many of whom were only here to slaughter Phil’s people for profit. The looting and destruction of his world were overwhelming. The only thing he regrets is letting a sudden spark of pride push him into dragging this war far beyond a problem of looting or destruction.

That ‘little spark’ was standing right in front of him once more. 

“Techno-”

“Why did you surrender!?” the smaller god approached without hesitation. Slamming his hands onto the black marble desk separating the two. “We could have won this thing, dad! I had- I had PLANS and you’ve thrown them all to shit! Why? We had-”

Phil waves his hand, turning his head away from the ranting. “This is exactly why. I was wrong for assuming you were ready to handle this war. You’re too young.” 

“Too young?”

“Absolutely.”

“I’m twenty-six! In what world-”

Philza stands, looming over his son at the full height of a god. Hands firmly on his desk, leering down at the minor god. “In  **my** world, Techno. In case you have forgotten, you live in  **my** world.  **_My_ ** domain. You can come in here mouthing off, thinking you’re hot shit, but let’s talk about this realistically. I started the war and handed it off to you because you were  _ excited _ about this. Made me feel good in the fatherly part of my heart. Then you were just gone! I ran your little war, going off so few commands from you that I was doing  _ everything _ short of being  _ you.  _ Then I find out you’ve been in the Overworld? Chasing after a little minor god, like a dog chasing a cat? I would have been humiliated if I had one second to even consider it.”

Techno doesn’t break eye contact, now narrowing his eyes with the implication that he’s the one who messed up here. “Dream was only step one. I had to get rid of him!” 

“And it took you five years to FIND him! He isn’t even dead, you just spent five fucking years doing  _ nothing _ for this world. Our followers? They’re pissed. You didn’t stop any looting, I didn’t stop any destruction, and they’re furious.” 

Techno freezes, he was so certain Dream was dead. He saw that stupid mask in pieces on the ground. He stomped the damn thing to  _ dust.  _ Dream had to be dead. There was no other answer here. 

“I saw the mask! He’s-”

“Alive. He’s alive and in the Overworld. So please, Techno.” Phil sits back down, knowing his point has been made. “Tell me? What in your little plan did you accomplish in the last few years. Because running the numbers, it’s  **nothing.** ” 

Techno laughs, the kind of dry laugh one only makes when the situation is so unbelievable, it’s laughable. “You’re lying.”

“I don’t lie, Techno.”

Techno turns back towards the doors of the office space, only hearing an exasperated sigh from his father as he marches towards it. “Where are you going, son?”

“My plan will not go to waste, Phil.”

“You don’t have the numbers to spring another war, stand down. Now.” Phil’s voice is uncharacteristically strict. For being the god of a hellscape like the Nether, he was usually a pleasant and nice man. A loving father. Humiliation was already unusual, strict was nearly unheard of. 

Techno breathes in deeply, facing his father once more. “I have something to discuss with my brothers. Is that okay with you? Am I allowed to do that? Or have I humiliated you that badly.”

The god grits his teeth, trying his best to not draw this fight out any longer than is necessary. At the very least, if he’s only speaking to his brothers he can’t be leaving to start shit on the Overworld. Waving off his oldest, Phil finds it best to let him go. “No, no. You can go.”

“Thank you.” Techno leaves the room, leaving the doors open behind him. He will be coming back, and when he does? It will be with a vengeance. However, he needs his brothers for now. If he touches his father now, there’s no way they’ll be willing to help with the rest of this plan.

It takes longer than Techno would have liked to track these two down. Tommy, a minor god of chaos. Wilbur, a minor god of music. Surprisingly, they also had Sapnap in their little friendship circle. Though not their brother, he was another minor god of the Nether. Specifically, of fire. At least he was fun to be around. 

Tommy noticed Techno first, a wide grin crossing his face. “Oh shit, look who's back! Is that Techno? The Blade? Minor god of war who failed his first war like a little piss baby?” 

“Watch your mouth, I’m in a bad mood.”

“Aww what happened? Did daddy’s special boy get yelled at?”

In one swift movement, Techno draws his sword, pointing it directly at his brother’s throat. The younger brother is unphased, while the middle brother is nervously watching on. Just a little afraid to get involved in something involving the brothers of war and chaos.

“Gods, you’re so sensitive, Techno.” Tommy pushes the sword away, unflinching as the sharp netherite slices into his palm. “Don’t be such a pussy about it. It happens when you’re the least favorite kid. I for one have never been yelled at, but that’s because I'm the favorite. Really unfortunate for you two though.”

Techno growls, stabbing the sword into the mushy netherrack below. “Listen, I have something to talk to you about. All three of you, since you brought Sapnap along so kindly.”

Tommy leans back, smirking at the knowledge that he’s  _ needed  _ by someone who takes a little too much pride in not needing to be helped. “Please, go on~”

  
“I want to take over the three planes. Overworld, Nether, End. I want it  _ all. _ ”


	2. Prologue II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream returns home after his battle with Techno with heavy injuries. He tells his father where he's been and asks for him to heal his body. When his father refuses to help, Dream makes a rash decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Jumping from deadly height at the end of the chapter.  
> TW: Implied past child abuse

Five years wasted. Years spent playing cat and mouse with The Blade. Years he should have been with his hunters. Dream just up and abandoned his men and women at the first sign of trouble, and he still hasn’t forgiven himself for it. 

Dream, a minor god of strategy. Father of the Hunt. He is not yet aware that the war has ended. In truth, he doesn’t remember much of what happened during the war. Along with his memory, half his sight was taken, and as much as he hates visiting his father? This was probably the only way Dream would be getting his vision back.

The atmosphere in Mulle's domain was coldly familiar to Dream. Everything had to be clean, quiet, orderly. Dream always obeyed, he’s received the wrath of a god before, and he’d do anything to avoid it again. However, the silence. The silence was deafening on Dream, every beat of his heart felt like a drum. Just walking down the hall felt disobedient. He was disturbing the quiet with his clumsy footsteps. Each step sounded closer to a stomp than was comfortable. Stomping would definitely get him in trouble. At the end of his one hall journey is a ridiculously ornate door. Post-war wounds made Dream weak, barely able to get them open as the rest of his father’s office was exposed. Equally white. Equally quiet. It was absolute torture on his mind.

Simply opening the door caught Mulle’s attention, and he was not happy to see his son’s state. Where there should be a proud, clean, and victorious man standing tall, was Dream. Exhausted, beaten,  _ blinded _ . It was just Dream and Techno, alone in a clearing. Dream expected to win, and Techno expected to live. It was a close fight, and the only reason for Dream’s current state was a hit directly to his right eye. He went down, and Techno narrowly missed a killing blow. Just narrow enough to let Dream lie in the warm grass, bleeding out from a hole clear through his chest. His heart was narrowly missed, miraculously allowing the minor god to heal over the course of a week. Alone, in a quiet field, for a week. Every breath now came with a wheeze, and his depth perception was skewed to the left. He’s happy to have gotten out of that battle with only a few major scars, happy that god’s blood still worked. 

_ “Dream.” _

“Mulle.”

“Where have you  _ been. _ ”

“Dying in a field.”

Mulle approaches the minor god, roughly grabbing his son by the chin. Mulle examines Dream's face, carefully examining the now milky appearance of the blind eye. 

"You're pathetic" Mulle hisses, letting go of Dream's face "get out of my sight."

Dream takes in a shaky breath, he couldn't believe the reaction. His dad was awful, didn't know how to properly raise a kid. Especially not one like Dream. But this was a new low.

"Dad?"

Mulle stands at the other end of the office, looking over the world from above the clouds. He's worked hard to build this world. It didn't disappoint him by coming home from a lost battle, asking for handouts. 

Dream was taught to never talk back after his dad had left the conversation. To know when he was no longer in a position to say what was and wasn't fair. This would normally be a situation Dream had to give up and walk away. But this was his  _ sight _ . He has a whole commanding army that relies on his ability to see. Having depth perception and two working eyes were more important than any of their other fights in the past.

"Dad you can't do this to me-"

Mulle looks over his shoulder, a deep hatred in his eyes. "Dad? You think that suddenly calling me dad again will help? Unbelievable." 

Dream's stomach twists, he needed this- he needed to be able to see. Nobody else was going to help him. He  **needed** his dad to help him.

"Please, please Dad I need you to fix it. I can't- You're the only one who's going to help me. I need your help."

Mulle turns back towards the window, crossing his arms. "I know I am. That's why I'm not going to. You've humiliated me and the entire Overworld. And if you don't leave now while I'm graciously  _ allowing _ you to? You will have much worse problems than a blind eye."

Dream opens his mouth, and quickly closes it. There’s no point in trying anymore, he has officially lost this argument. Just like every one before it. He leaves the office, taking care in closing the doors behind them. Then, he starts to walk. He walks out of the castle, to the edge of the land the castle sits on. Dream looks down, the ground below fuzzy to what remains of his eyesight.

And he jumps off. 


	3. Prologue III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final child of the domain gods is introduced. Ranboo of the End watches his soldiers return home. His mother joins, only for the two to feel uneasy by the sight. He decides something needs to change and sets out to talk to a friend about his feelings.
> 
> (This is the final prologue chapter! Next week should be the start of chapters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fanfic, Ranboo is two people forcibly sharing the same body. This is NOT a DID representation in any way. This is meant to play off of the dozens of curses throughout mythology.

Ranboo looked over the edge of his balcony in the End castle. Seeing the aftermath of the war was upsetting. His friends, people he considered family. They were hurt and for what? Mulle hadn’t even admitted fault for what he’s allowed his people to do. What was the point?

Ranboo, demi-god child of the domain goddess Nell. He was once associated with good memory, duality, loyalty. Now? He felt like he couldn’t even remember why he was on this balcony. It’s upsetting to him- he once remembered everything, from more than one perspective. He felt robbed of a part of himself, and there’s no one to blame but himself.

Soft footsteps brush the ground. If Ranboo hadn’t become so accustomed to those steps from growing up here, he wouldn’t have even known someone was approaching. Two gentle hands rest on his shoulders, the owner also looking out over the make-shift med bay below. The two sat in a pained silence, looking helplessly on. Neither were that great with first aid, both felt shame for not doing more to protect the people. 

“Are you feeling okay, Ranboo?”

_Not really, mom_. **Of course not, mom**. _Don’t tell her that!_ **We haven’t said anything dipshit.** _Still, she’s fragile. I don’t want to upset her._ **She just lost a war, she’s upset regardless.** _And we don’t have to contribute to that!_

“Hey, did you hear me bubba?”

Ranboo tilts his head back to look at his mom, grateful for her never ending patience for him. “Yeah- yeah, sorry. I don’t really know how I feel. I’m worried about everyone.”

“I am too, I am too...” Nell trails off the second time, putting a hand gently on her son’s head. Everything about her life changed after his birth, both for better and worse. She lost the trust of her wife, gained two beautiful sons, and then almost immediately lost them all. She was grateful to have what she has, but every day she wishes for her wife to return to the castle. To look at Ranboo and realize how lovely of a child he was. To lift the curse he didn’t deserve to have in the first place. 

They watch for a while longer, carefully watching for any kind of threat. Neither of them trusted Mulle; they feared a secondary wave of soldiers appearing over the horizon and trying to wipe out their existence here. 

_ We need to go.  _ **You want to go somewhere?** _ We need to talk to someone about this, it isn’t right.  _ **It isn't, but what are we gonna do? Nobody listens to us.** _ We make someone listen.  _ **And who do you think that someone is going to be? You’ve really got me curious here.**

“Mom? I think- Uh- I want to go to the Nether. Is that- Can I? I’m just worried about my friend.”

Nell nods, not lifting her gaze from the new flood of endermen and women brought to the bay, at least ten of them covered in burn scarring from a water attack. It made her stomach turn just knowing she and her son had walked right into that. That she couldn’t get everyone out of that situation unharmed. She hates war more than anything.

“Go on, see your friends. Just be careful, okay?”

_ I will _ .  **I love you.**

“I will love you”

Nell smiles, ruffling up Ranboo’s hair lovingly, “I will love you more~ If you need me, you know where I’ll be.” 

Ranboo enters the castle, navigating the long hallways and stairwells with grace. He pushes open the door to his room and stares at the wall. He came in here for….something. What something?

**_Where’s the book?_ **

Sitting pretty on his own desk is a notebook bound in leather, every page covered front to back in things important to him. People, memories, things to do. It had become more and more important since the end of the war. He flipped to the last used pages, searching for something he wasn’t even entirely sure he wrote down in here. 

**I knew there wasn’t anybody.** _ No shut up there is. He lives in the Nether.  _ **No offense but, friends in the Nether is what screwed mom over.** _ He’s three years older than us, it’d be weird.  _ **That’d be illegal but pop off.**

Ranboo huffs, frantically looking for this person he KNOWS is real, he can see their dark hair and bright blue eyes in his head. But a name has completely escaped him. They hadn’t talked much but he felt like a friend already. Although it took awhile, he finally found the name that was just out of grasp. 

**_Sapnap._ **

Closing the book, Ranboo tucked it in his bag. The only other items inside are a few ender pearls- it felt gross carrying them around, but it was a much more accurate way to get out of the portals than eating chorus fruit and hoping for the best. 

Taking the back way out, Ranboo walks the rocky surface of the End until he comes to a portal suspended in the air. He winds up, throwing the pearl full force into the shimmering galaxy. Transportation always made Ranboo feel sick. He was freezing, and felt an overwhelming pressure in his lungs. Breathing was hard- but before it could induce panic, he was dropped into the Overworld, disorientated as he looked around the portal room. 

Long, long ago Phil, Nell and Mulle had set this room together for easy passage between messengers. A long water tube took the Overworld messengers up and down to the surface. A hissing Nether portal stood across from the chatter of the End portal behind Ranboo. All three portals were walled in together by obsidian, lit with glowstone, and a purpur flooring made it a real room. 

He swallowed hard, stepping into the obsidian portal and allowing himself to be wrapped in a suffocating warmth as a second portal took him away-

Just barely missing a certain blond arriving in the Overworld for the first time.


	4. Chapter I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Overworld, Tubbo deals with the stress of protecting the flame of life from a stranger with a mission.
> 
> >Introduction of Tubbo

The Overworld was a lovely, lovely place. Green grass, blue skies, warm sunshine. Tubbo loved everything about his home plane. Never had a reason or want to leave. Even in war he found something good in this world. It was stupid, but admirable. Most would have seen the death and destruction and accepted that beauty was gone. That there would never be a good thing left in the world. Tubbo simply just didn’t operate like that. 

Tubbo, demi-god son of Denera, minor goddess of nature. Having domain over animals and insects alike, he had recently taken on a new job. Denera helped greatly in the Planes War and was exhausted. Though she would have liked to wait another year to place her son in charge of the Hearth, she had no choice anymore. Guarding the life-force of the Overworld while healing from war wounds was not going to be easy. Thus making today Tubbo’s first day on his new job as guardian of the hearth. Represented as a small, white fire in the center of Denera’s temple, the hearth allowed the skies to stay blue, the grass to stay green, and the air to stay clean. The extinguishing of such a vital part of life on the Overworld would surely cause it’s untimely death. Tubbo always loved his mother’s temple the most, as her temple resembled a rather nice house over the tall marble box like most other alters. The demi-god sits at the foot of the hearth, reading from a book he had found in the temple. 

It told the story of three friends, one from the Overworld, one from the Nether, and one from the End. The three friends loved each other dearly, no harm ever came to them despite the world’s best efforts to force the three apart. Until one day the Overworld friend spoke of being the most important plane, for they sustained life. The Nether friend spoke of how without them the Overworld would have never met the End friend, and that they directly helped the Overworld create alchemy, one of the most important advancements of the time. The End friend scoffed at the two bickering, speaking of how under advanced the two were compared to the towering End Cities of their world. The End told the Nether and the Overworld they were both arguing over something futile, for the End would always far surpass the other two planes. With animosity brewing, the three friends declared themselves to all be the most powerful, and that one day they would prove to the others they would always come out on top. That day, transportation between the three planes was halted for years, until one day the End saw the beauty in both the Nether and Overworld and pleaded for the others to forgive the words of their ancestors. Together they could be better. 

Before Tubbo could read any further, there was a crash of the temple doors being flung open, a disheveled young man standing in the doorway. No older than Tubbo himself, the young man steps in, looks at the hearth and runs towards the hearth with intent. 

“Oh- hey!” Tubbo stands, getting in the way of this mystery person and holding his hands out to stop the stranger from getting any closer than he had. “Um- hello? Can I help you with something?” Now having a better look at this guy, Tubbo was surprised by just how much they resembled each other. Fair faces, light hair, blue eyes. If he didn’t know any better he’d assume this was some kind of long lost brother, but in heavy contrast with any other person Tubbo had met, this teenager smells heavily of ash and sulfur. The kind of scent you don’t get from being of the Overworld.

“I have a job to do-” the stranger mumbles, attempting once more to push past Tubbo. 

“Well that’s good fun and all, but I  _ also _ have a job! Please don’t come any closer to the Hearth or my mum will be very cross with me.” 

Another push and Tubbo is starting to get upset with whoever this guy is. It doesn’t make him feel great, but he shoves the stranger hard enough to create some distance between the fire and him. Allowing him the time to draw an axe and hold it defensively in front of himself and the hearth. 

“Listen, i’m sure your job is very important but mine is too! Can I help you somehow without you getting so close to the hearth?”

“My job is about getting close to the hearth you fucking idiot-” the stranger draws his own sword, very obviously on the offense. “Now move before I have to make you!”

Tubbo laughed nervously. Boy, his mom was not kidding when she said some very not nice people would try to visit. “I’m so sorry but I can’t, it’s actually very specifically my job to not let you do that? Is there anything else I can-”

The young man makes a frustrated noise, breaking his stance to throw his hands out in frustration, “Has anybody told you how bloody  _ annoying _ you are?”

“Well no- I don’t have much in the way of friends and my mum is pretty nice?”

Tubbo throws the hilt of his axe in the direct path of the stranger's sudden swing. The blade catches in the wooden hilt, “Okay! Okay- listen can we have a chat about all this? I don’t even know your name and it feels rather rude to tell my mother a smelly stranger came in and put out the hearth.” 

“If I do, will you shut up?”

“Sure! Just- please put the sword down for a moment. It doesn’t have to be this serious.”

With a sigh, the stranger holds his weapon at his side and puts a hand over his chest as he introduces himself.

“TommyInnit, son of Phil, minor god of chaos. I’m here to put out the hearth and take over the Overworld.”

Tubbo nods slowly, “Tubbo, son of Denera, demi-god of nature. Patron of Bees. I’m here to protect the hearth from, well, you.”

“Sounds like we have a problem then.”


End file.
